Stitches The Clown
Stitches The Clown is an Scottish professional wrestler currently signed to 'Wrestle Orchestra '''but is currently inactive due to lawn related issues his real name is not public knowledge. No one is sure when Stitches actually began appearing he simply turned up the earliest known record of him goes back to 2014 Professional Career: WAW Wrestling: Stitches first know appearance for a wrestling organization was with Matt Bakers WAW back in 2014 what possessed the man to sign him to a contract is still a mystery. Stitches was booked to face Blake Syrase in a match on the 2nd episode of WAW Showdown in his debut for the promotion Stitches defeated Syrase after the latter missed a diving headbutt this was Stitches only known appearance for WAW as he would soon be released following a backstage incident with one of the cameramen which resulted in severe psychological trauma reports one witnesses was quoted as saying that ''A camera shouldn't be able to go that far up. Wrestle Orchestra 2016-2019 Stitches wandered around for a while appearing in different promotions but his unpredictable nature made it difficult for people backstage so his tenure's in these promotions never lasted long he was eventually found by Screech who brought him into his new group S.S.S it was here he met the man he would consider his brother in Strigz the two formed an immediate bond sadly the group disbanded before long as a result Stitches wandered away from Wrestle Orchestra he is technically still under contract so he is still signed to WO until further notice. Stitches was announced for the upcoming WO event Grapple Castle he is scheduled to face the imposter Sebastian Walker in a loser leaves the Lawn match Breaking Ground 2018: Stitches made some appearances for Matt Bailey's Breaking ground he debuted at Shutdown England helping his stablemate Slark attack Matt Bailey and Aiden Pericolo after their match. Stitches would make his in-ring debut on the next episode of Breaking Ground in the main event facing Matt Bailey in an extreme rules match Stitches would go on to win the match after interference from Slark marking his only victory on Breaking ground to date. Stitches appeared at the next PPV in the inaugural Royal Rumble he would not go on to win the match. Supremacy World Wrestling: 2019-Present Stitches debuted on SWW's first PPV On The Verge interrupting a promo by Kannsir and hitting him with the Merry Go Round he was in turn interrupted by a returning LIPS with the two having a brief staredown . Stitches would have his first match on episode 1 of adrenaline defeating L' Darius Whitman in quick fashion before LIPS appeared on the titantron and taunting Stitches The Lawn 2018-Forever: In late 2018 Stitches discovered what would become his baby he came across a run down cabin in the woods the isolated nature of the place suited him perfectly he immediately moved in and became the impromptu groundskeeper he has been here ever since protecting the Lawn from the many would be trespassers. Personal Life: Not much is known about Stitches personal life all that is known is he has twin sisters and that he appears to be infatuated with his lawn and will aggressively defend it against all trespassers he has made very few exceptions as to who is allowed onto his Lawn there are currently 5 with the privilege. In Wrestling: * Finishing Moves: ** The Merry Go Round (Spinning Complete Shot) 2014 - Present ** Clown and Out (Swinging Jawbreaker) 2015 - 2016 used very rarely * Signature Moves: ** Dead Baby/Infant Annihilator (Sit-out Gourdbuster) 2014 - Present ** Throat Thrust Sticky Fingers (Mandible Claw) ** Arm Trap Neckbreaker ** Multiple Headbutt Variations ** Michinoku Driver ** Fisherman Driver ** Hair Whip ** Northern Lights Suplex Entrance Themes: * Dr. Atmore's Elixirs of Good Humour and Fortification by Midnight Syndicate - 2014 - 2017 * Blue by The Birthday Massacre - 2014 * London Bridge is falling down by Dezzaired - 2015 * Red Stars by The Birthday Massacre - 2018 - Present Championships and other Accomplishments